Detta är INTE historien om Aragorns porrtidning!
by Miriam Mrirund
Summary: Fråga inte, undra inte, vi var fnittriga, den är knäpp, om du inte vill, läs den inte...
1. Prolog

Prolog (porrlog).  
  
Det här är **INTE** historien om Aragorns porrtidning. Denna stackars porrtidning har använts flitigt av många människor, alver och liknande när denna historia är över. Om ni vill ha närmare detaljer av historien, fortsätt läs, annars kan ni sluta **nu.** Historien skrivs i dagboksform av de olika innehavarna av porrtidningen. **Jag garanterar inte att de kan stava!**

**Och jag avsäger mig alla underliga saker i denna historia - vi flummade oss bara - minns inte ens att vi skrev hälften.**

**Undrar vad jag var hög på . . **


	2. Cap 1

_Aragorn  
_  
**Dag I**

* * *

Kära dagboken.

Idag lämnade vi Bri. Lyckades rädda min tidning undan ringvålnaderna. Måste gömma den för hoberna. Varför tvingade Gandalf mig att hämta dom – jag hade tänkt ha en trevlig kväll med Arwen och tidningen. Varför? Men nu går vi här på en dammig väg mitt ute i ingenstans och det finns inte minsta chans att jag ska kunna bläddra i tidningen utan att hoberna stör. Det här kommer inte bli en bra dag.  
  
Hej då, dagboken. 


	3. Cap 2

**_Aragorn_**  
  
**Dag II**

* * *

Kära dagboken.  
  
Vi går fortfarande. Frodo har blivit knivhuggen av en nazgul, men tack och lov så klarade tidningen sig. Den har redan kommit över chocken. Frodo svimmade och så, så att jag skickade de andra att hämta örter – då fick jag en chans att vara ensam med tidningen. Och kan ni gissa vilken tur jag hade? Arwen dök också upp och nu är vi (hoberna och jag) på väg hem till henne.  
  
Hej då, dagboken.


	4. Cap 3

_Aragorn_  
  
**Dag III**

* * *

Kära dagboken.  
  
Är hos Arwen. Vi låste in oss på hennes rum, men Elrond tvingade oss att komma ut, det var meningen att jag skulle närvara vid något fånigt möte. Var på mötet. Inte kul. Några alver och dvärgar var där. Legolas också. Och hoberna. Men jag undrar vart Frodo var eftersom han kom sist.  
  
_Senare:  
_  
Min porrtidning är borta!!!! Någon har stulit den! Troligen Elrond. Fast jag har ju fortfarande Arwen . . Vi får låna Glorfindels digitalkamera och fixa egna bilder. Ja, det blir bra.  
  
Hej då, dagboken.


	5. Cap 4

_Frodo _(Frodo kan inte stava)  
  
**Dag IV**

* * *

Kjena dahbockän.  
  
Jah snode Aragons tining ida. Han ha ritat i den. Ala gubar ha hans huve å ala tater har Awens. De ä en bra tining, int so myket täxt, men monga bider. Taterna å gubarna ha tapat sina kleder. Undar åm dåm vät de? Kanke hitar dåm klederna i sluttät. Nu moste jah såva, Gandaf seger at de er sennt.  
  
Gådnat, dahbockän.


	6. Cap 5

_Frodo  
_  
**Dag V******

* * *

  
Ida gik vi fron Vatendal. Elrånd sa hei do. Nu scka vi til Måria. De er longt ditt. Vi scka go hela dahen. Sen scka vi såva igän. Jah trår jah scka ge tinigen til Pipinn.  
  
Gådnat, dahbockän. 


	7. Cap 6

_Pippin_  
  
**Dag VI******

* * *

  
Idah fik ag än tinin av Foro. Ag vil ine ha dän. Ag er de til Meri. 


	8. Cap 7

_Merry_  
  
**Dag VII**

**

* * *

**  
Jah fick en tining av Pipin ida. Tita i den. De va eklig. Awen och Aragon. va nackna. Us. Ge de ti Fodo ien. 


	9. Cap 8

_Frodo_ (igen)  
  
**Dag VIII**

* * *

Fik tilbacka tiningen idah. Väm ska jah ge den til fur at inte fo tilbacka den? Kanke Gadaf.


	10. Cap 9

_Gandalf_  
  
**Dag IX**

* * *

Idag fick jag en porrtidning av Frodo. Den verkar vara Aragorns. Ska behålla den och se om jag kan utöva utpressning på Aragorn. Jag tror nämligen inte att Elrond skulle gilla tidningen. Gömmer den i en av mina fickor för tillfället. Kanske tittar lite i den sedan. Nej, nu är det dags att sova. God natt. 


	11. Cap 10

Gandalf  
  
**Dag X**

**

* * *

**  
**TIDNINGEN ÄR BORTA!** NU KAN JAG INTE UTÖVA UTPRESSNING PÅ ARAGORN. JAG SOM HADE TÄNKT FÖRSÖKA BLI KUNG AV GONDOR.** FAN OCKSÅ.**


	12. Cap 11

_Boromir_  
  
**Dag XI**

* * *

Hallå.  
  
Jag snodde en porrtidning av Gandalf. Trodde det var hans först, men antingen är han i så fall besatt av Aragorn och Arwen eller så är det Aragorns tidning. Jag kanske ska fråga Aragorn. Eller nej, då kommer han bara att ta tillbaka den. Nej, nu måste jag träna på att skriva snyggt.  
  
_Hej, jag heter Boromir.  
  
Hej, jag heter Boromir.  
  
Hej, jag heter Boromir.  
  
Hej, jag heter Boromir.  
  
Hej, jag heter Boromir.  
  
Hej, jag heter Boromir.  
  
Hej, jag heter Boromir.  
_  
Sådär, det får räcka. Godnatt. 


	13. Cap 12

_Boromir_  
  
**Dag XII**

* * *

Hallå.  
  
Vi är framme i Moria nu. Ska gå in genom dörren. Tidningen blev blöt när det stora monstret anföll – jag råkade nämligen pinka på mig. Men ingen annan märkte det. Tur. Aragorn verkar leta efter tidningen. Jag gömmer den i Legolas pilkoger så får han skulden om dom hittar den! 


	14. Cap 13

_Legolas_  
  
**Dag XIII**

* * *

Hej!  
  
Det är jag, herr snygg. Idag när vi var i Moria (Jäkla dvärgställe) så sköt jag några orcher. Men när jag drog upp en pil ur kogret satt det fast en tidning i det. Jag gömde den snabbt och tittade inte närmare på den förrän på kvällen efter att Gandalf dött. Den var bra att ha, den piggade upp mig när jag var ledsen. De i tidningen såg ju så lyckliga ut att det gjorde mig lycklig. Nu är jag glad så att nu kan jag sova utan att drömma mardrömmar om Gimlis bak. 


	15. Cap 14

_Legolas_  
  
**Dag XIV**

**

* * *

**  
Hallå igen, det är fortfarande jag, herr snygg. Nu ska vi gå in i Lórien, Aragorn vill kolla om Arwen är där. Jag gömde tidningen med de lyckliga människorna i Sams väska – så blir Sam lycklig också. 


	16. Cap 15

_Sam_ (den enda av hoberna som kan stava)  
  
**Dag XV**

* * *

Jag hittade en äcklig porrtidning i min väska idag. Undrar hur den hamnat där – tro inte att jag läser sådant snusk! Jag kastade in den i skogen. 


	17. Cap 16

_Haldir_  
  
**Dag XVI**

* * *

Idag när jag vaktade vid gränsen dök först Aragorn och några till upp och sedan fick jag plötsligt något i huvudet. Det var en tidning med bilder på Aragorn och Arwen. Det kanske är deras fotoalbum. Ska ge det till Aragorn igen.


	18. Cap 17

_Aragorn  
_  
**Dag XVII**

* * *

Kära dagboken  
  
Efter hela två olidliga veckor fick jag äntligen tillbaka min tidning. Jag var nästan desperat för bilderna jag och Arwen tog hann inte bli framkallade. Men nu har jag min tidning igen. Fast den är ganska buklig, som om den blivit blöt. Undrar vad som hänt. Ska smita från de andra så att jag kan tillbringa hela kvällen med min tidning. Men nu ska vi till Galadriel och det är bäst att jag gömmer tidningen i min väska, annars kanske hon blir arg på mig. Bäst att tänka på annat hela tiden. Jag kan låtsas att jag saknar Gandalf. 


	19. Cap 18

_Aragorn  
_  
**Dag XVIII**

**

* * *

**  
Kära dagboken  
  
Någon har stulit min tidning igen! 


	20. Cap 19

_Celeborn_  
  
**Dag XIX**

**

* * *

**  
Jag hittade en tidning bland Aragorns saker. Det är inte nyttigt för honom att läsa sådant om han ska gifta sig med Arwen. Jag gömde den i Galadriels strumplåda – där lär Aragorn aldrig leta. 


	21. Cap 20

_Galadriel_

**Dag XX**

* * *

Hittade en porrtidning i min strumplåda. Jag undrar vem som lagt den där, verkar som det är Aragorns. Det är bra att han lär sig lite om sex och samlevnad innan han gifter sig med Arwen. Ska ge den till Haldir så att han kan ge den till Aragorn.


	22. Cap 21

_Haldir_

**Dag XXI**

* * *

Fick tillbaka Aragorns porrtidning – av Galadriel enligt Haldir. Hon sa att jag kulle ge den till honom. Undrar vad hon har haft den till? Ger den till honom i alla fall, det är bäst att lyda.


	23. Cap 22

_Aragorn_

**Dag XXII**

* * *

Fick tidningen igen. Den var inte borta lika länge nu. Fast nu är den inte bara knölig utan luktar parfym också. Underligt. I alla fall så lämnade vi Lórien idag. Skönt att slippa Haldir. Undrar hur han får tag på min tidning hela tiden.

God natt.


	24. Cap 23

_Aragorn_

**Dag XXIII**

* * *

Åker ner för floden nu. Tråkig. Man kan inte ha något privatliv alls. Och Sam luktar konstigt. Ska se om jag kan byta båt sedan. Måste sluta, vi ska ro in till stranden och så läser Sam över axeln på mig.


	25. Cap 24

_Aragorn_

**Dag XXIV**

* * *

Sam och Frodo är försvunna. Boromir är död. Merry och Pippin är kidnappade. Jag trodde äntligen att jag skulle få lite tid för mig och min tidning, men glöm det. Legolas och Gimli vill ge sig ut på någon sorts räddningsuppdrag – och dom utsåg mig till ledare för det – utan att fråga mig. Eller det kanske de gjorde – jag lyssnade inte.


	26. Cap 25

_Aragorn_

**Dag XXV**

* * *

Vi gav oss av i alla fall, men till min förfäran fann jag att min älskade tidning var borta!


	27. Cap 26

_Gimli_

**Dag XXVI**

* * *

Jag hittade en porrtidning idag. Det var nästan så att jag sket på mig av lycka. Sedan upptäckte jag att det var bilder av Aragorn och Arwen. Det förstörde det hela. Men nu har jag inte tid att skriva mer, måste börja springa igen.


	28. Cap 27

_Gimli_

**Dag XXVII**

* * *

Idag träffade vi Eomer. Tidningen är försvunnen och jag misstänker att det är Eomer som tog den. Bra, då har jag en anledning att döda honom. Nej, nu ska vi slåss mot 10000 orcher, måste sluta. Vänta, en kille sköt en orch . . nu är det bara 9999 kvar.

Hej då.


	29. Cap 28

_Eomer_

**Dag XXVIII**

* * *

Idag kollade jag i tidningen jag snodde av Gimli. Den var ganska intressant, massa bilder och lite text – precis om jag vill ha det. Fast jag tror att den handlar om Aragorn på något sett eftersom det finns bilder på honom i den. Det verkar vara en spännande historia. Ska ge den till Eowyn så får hon också läsa den.


	30. Cap 29

_Eowyn_

**Dag XXIX**

* * *

Jag fick låna en spännande tidning av Eomer idag. Gissa vad det var han menade med spännande? Det var en porrtidning! Dumma brorsan. Fast, han är korkad nog att inte fatta vad det är. Gömmer den på mitt rum så länge – fast eftersom Aragorn tydligen är med i tidningen rev jag ut de sidor jag gillar mest. De la jag på ett hemligt ställe.


	31. Cap 30

_Theoden_

**Dag XXX**

Idag hittade jag en porrtidning i Eowyns rum. Hon borde skämmas, läsa sådant skräp. Jag ska läsa den noggrant senare – för att se vad det verkligen är för en sorts skräp såklart. Men nu måste jag gå, för vi ska förbereda den slutgiltiga striden vid Gondor.


	32. Cap 32

Faramir

Dag XXXII

Idag låg i min säng i sjukhusflygeln och hade tråkigt när en tidning fladdrade in genom fönstret. Det var ganska intressant men jag orkade inte läsa så mycket.


End file.
